The Close
by SpiritedWriter9797
Summary: Dean couldn't believe it was the end. It couldn't be the end. He and his brother had gone though so much. How could he move on after all of that? (Rated T just for safety because of a slightly unsavory word)*I don't own Supernatural*


It had been a good run. Sam and Dean had killed monsters and demons and even a few angels. They'd died and come back to life. They'd seen their family die but they never came back. It wasn't meant to end that way but when you hunt evil, things don't always turn out like they should. Sam and Dean knew that concept well.

Sam was supposed to be back by Monday 12 year ago. Life got in the way of that one but Sam still thought about it from time to time and laughed, wondering if he could ever go back and start again.

Dean was supposed to stay with Lisa and Ben and be happy. He would have soon forgotten to re-salt the doors and windows before bed and to carry Holy Water everywhere. Not because he forgot about the horrors out there or that he didn't care, but because life would get in the way.

Things didn't turn out like they should have this time either. It was a routine mass demon possession of a small town, nothing Dean and Sam hadn't dealt with before. They were ready; guns, demon knife, angel blade, holy water, an exorcism on loop, and anything else they might need. But something went terribly wrong and suddenly they were surrounded and their guns empty.

Sam and Dean fought valiantly and until their final breath but their final breath it was. Dean, thinking it was just like all the other times and he would wake up alive and safe somewhere, was surprised to see himself engulfed in a white light. He was standing and everywhere he looked was blinding. Next to him stood Sam who was looking around with the same wonder in his face.

"Sam" a voice called from nearby. Sam look forward and standing there was Jess.

"Jess?" he choked out. It couldn't be her. Jess had died 12 year earlier in the same manner as his mother. But the figure in front of him bore a perfect resemblance and she nodded when he said her name.

"I'm here to get you Sam. It's time to come home" she smiled gently. Sam smiled too. He knew she was right. It was time for him to put down his weapons, close the computer, hang up his coat and rest. Jess held out her hand for him to take and he did.

Dean watched all this from his brother's side. He watched Sam take the love of his life's hand and disappear into the blinding light.

"Sam?" Dean called softly at first, not sure of his own voice.

"Sam!" he shouted finding it again. With no answer, he knew he was alone. Somewhere deep down he knew he brother had moved on but he just couldn't let it go. This couldn't be the end, not yet.

"Dean" a gruff voice said beside him. For a moment he feared it was his father who had come to get him. But the voice was all wrong and when he turned to look at his companion it was Castiel.

"Cas, what's going on?" he demanded.

"You died Dean" Cas told him. Even though Dean knew that he couldn't help but be surprised.

"Not cool Cas." Lacking anything else to say, he blamed it on his friend.

"You're right, it is quite warm here" Cas replied looking around the vast white space.

"Not what I meant" Dean sighed, "Could you just go get my brother and zap us back to earth, we've got stuff to do."

"Sam has already moved on, it wouldn't be fair to him if I were to bring him back. Besides, he made the choice on his own" Cas explained. Dean was becoming frustrated.

"That's bullshit. They need us down there Cas" he said motioning behind him even though he wasn't sure where Earth actually was.

"There are other Hunters down there Dean. You don't have to be responsible for everything" Cas said trying to reason with the man. He wasn't even sure if Dean comprehended any of what was going on.

"They'll screw it up" Dean replied just being stubborn now. Cas sighed.

"If you want to go back, look behind you" Cas said. Dean turned around and saw the Impala. He started to walk towards it but Cas stopped him.

"Wait, first you have to know. If you go now, Sam isn't coming with you. You'll be on your own. If you go now, you may live a very long life full of loneliness. If you go now, I can't guaranty I will be here to meet you" Cas explained. Dean looked at his friend and saw the hurt in his eyes. Then he looked at the Impala and thought of everything he could still do on Earth.

"If you decide to go, simply get into the Impala and you'll be right back where you left it" Cas said. Dean took a step towards the car and against his better judgment; he looked back at Cas again. Cas wasn't angry with him like he expected. He looked sad but content with his decision to go.

Dean thought back to all the times he'd spent with Cas. He thought of everything he'd had to explain when Cas was on earth and especially when he was human. He thought of the pain he'd felt when the reaper had stabbed Cas. He thought about the laughs and the good times. He thought about the tears and the bad times. Memories of his brother and Bobby and his dad and Helen and Jo leaked into his mind and he could help but smile with tears in his eyes.

Dean swallowed hard to control the emotion and turned again to Cas. He took a step back that way and Cas reached the short distance and took his hand. Cas smiled at Dean and he smiled back.

Dean closed his eyes for the final time in human memory. He had finally finished the hunt and was with everyone he loved.


End file.
